Confused, Gifted, and Targeted
by Artemis's Daughter 01
Summary: Mason and Benny Green lost their father to divorce when they were only a few weeks old. They never questioned it and they never pushed for answers, up until now. After a not-so-amazing incident involving slushies being poured over Mason's head, three teenagers show up in their house and their lives get turned upside down. (Loosely based off my other story, but not the same!)
1. Break in to our new lives

**So this is a story that's similar to my other one, but don't worry it's going to be different! I just had a bit of a spark of imagination and thoght I would get this out and post it! So I hope you like it and don't forget to REVIEW! and tell me what you thought about the first chapter.**

"Mason you need to calm down." My brother Benny said and I just glared at him as I continued to walk down the hall and out of the school. I was pissed off to say the least, I mean, who wouldn't be after they just had a slushie chucked in their face? It was a fairly reasonable excuse to be pissed.

"Benny I don't want to suffer through this anymore!" I blurted as I turned around to look at him and he just gave me a sad smile as he walked up to me and got a chunk of colored ice out of my hair. This was what Benny did, he would calm me down and then take care of me, he was only a few minutes older but at times like these I thought we were years apart, "Mom said this school was supposed to be better." I said and he sighed as he started leading me out of the school once again.

"Mom said this school would be a break from before, and it is." He said and I just gave him a confused look, "Mason wherever we go people are going to get at us, the twins who have some of the worst luck and break everything they touch and the twins with only a mom." He said and I sighed, it was true.

Our mom and dad separated when we were only a few weeks old, I obviosuly don't remember anything, but my mom always told us that our dad had tried to do some stuff and it ended up in divorce. We weren't really bothered by it, we grew up without a dad, but now that our mom had started dating again the awkward feeling that came with it only seemed to grow every day.

We also had the worst luck, it didn't matter where we were, something would go wrong in one way or another. A water pipe would burst while we were standing right next to it, a teacher would trip and fall down the stairs just as we're walking behind them. It even went to us causing a school bus to explode on accident.

Don't blame me, I just saw a spark and BOOM! The thing was up in flames.

"Come on, we'll go home and you can get cleaned up." He said and I just nodded as I hopped on my bike and started off towards our house. We only lived a few minutes away by bike so I would only ahve to be uncomfortably sticky for a little while longer.

After a hot shower I quickly dried out my hair and put on some sweats, my clothes were covered in slushie just like the rest of me was, before walking downstairs to where my brother was.

"Mason." I heard him say and I instantly got scared and confused at his tone. He sounded scared, Benny never got scared unless he had to do a speech or had to face the lunch lady in asking for another fork after he dropped his first one. Benny was the brave one of us, usually he was pretty confident.

"Benny what's going on." I asked as I walked into the living room, but as I turned the corner I let out a yelp. Standing there were three teenagers, two boys and one girl. I was completely and utterly confused as I looked at them, but now that I saw the situation I could tell why Benny was so terrified.

The first boy was taller than me with dark born hair and dark eyes, a chiseled jaw and bushy eyebrows made him have that stereo typical bad boy look even though I could tell from the cheesy smile on his face that he was nothing but a big teddy bear.

The second was a girl, her curly brown hair fell over her shoulders perfectly and her warm brown eyes seemed to glow with curiosity as she looked my brother up and down. For some reason my gut told me she was checking him out. It wouldn't surprise me, my brother wasn't necessarily ugly.

The last was another boy. He was a little taller than me with spiky brown hair and the strangest yet most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen before. Unlike the other two he was looking at me and Benny like he was on a mission, like he couldn't be distracted even though he so desperatley wanted to ask as many questions as possible.

He was cute. . .what, I'm a teenage girl I'm going to notice these things.

"So you're the people we're supposed to find?" The girl asked and I raised an eyebrow at her, "Davenport are you insane, you told us that they're bionic super soldiers trained my Krane!" She said and that's when I noticed the devices in their ears. Even though they were dressed like normal kids, that was definitely not normal.

"Bree relax." The taller boy said and I just backed up as my brother tried to scoot away from them. The boy was looking at us with a smile on his face and I always took a step away from him and stayed back, "See they're just scared, it's probably a glitch or something." He said.

"Mr. Davenport maybe you should come down here, these readings aren't normal that's for sure." The second boy said and my brother and I only looked at him in confusion.

Benny slipped away from them and pulled me behind him as we stood a few feet away from the group of teenagers. That's when I recognized them and I screamed as I ran towards the front door, I had seen them on the news a few weeks before, the fist bionic teenagers ever. After that piece of information got into my head I started to freak out a little bit more.

"Stay away from my sister!" Benny shouted and I heard them gasp as he caught the taller boy's arm as he reached towards me. I skidded to a stop and watched in shock as my brother took the strongest person in the world's arm and made him wince in pain, "Don't even think about it." He said before letting go.

"How did you do that?" Bree asked, "No one can hurt Adam without using bionics." She said and my eyes went wide as I looked at my brother, my brain was going on over drive, this was insane, they thought we had bionics.

"Adam, Bree, Chase, what's going on down here?" I heard a man say as he came through the front door which was already open from the three teenagers coming in here. But as soon as I saw him I screamed again and backed away from him, this was too much to process, and anymore screaming and my throat would be sore.

"No way." Benny said as he looked at the man, "Mason get out of here now.'' He said and I just shook my head as I looked at my brother, there was no way that I was going to leave him in a room with three bionic teenagers and a man that ruined our lives sixteen years ago, "Mason, leave." He said and I felt ever ounce of self control leave me as he ordered me out of the house.

"Don't let her leave Bree." The man said and I panicked as I back away, but then I felt a jolt and as soon as I came in contact with the wall I felt the world stop and my entire body become almost static like. In a bright flash of light my mind went blank and I soon found myself lying on the floor of my school beside one of the power outlets.

"Dad what did you do to us?" I whispered.

**So there it is, the first chapter of Confused, Gifted and Targeted. I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to REVIEW! FAVORITE! and all that jazz. Love you guys so much, thanks for being amazing!**


	2. Mother knows best

**Here it is! The second chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW what you thought of it at the end! Thanks!**

When I got up I found that the school was empty, which I was a good thing. I think my classmates seeing me appear as a bolt of electricity through a power outlet wouldn't necessarily be a good thing.

I didn't know what was going on, that had only happened a few times before. When I was a kid and I got so upset that I screamed at the top of my lungs, one touch of the power outlet on the wall and I found myself up in my room almost instantly. The other time was last year and I had thought of that moment as a kid, I concentrated for a good ten minutes and managed to get myself from my room to the bathroom. It was exciting, but it was also terrifying.

"Mason, what are you doing here, I thought you and Benny went back home?" My mom asked as I walked into her office, she was the school's guidance councelor, and I just shook my head as I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her with tears coming to my eyes, "Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked and I sniffled as I shook my head.

"Dad came back." I whispered and her eyes went wide as she pulled back.

"Are you sure?" She asked and I just nodded, "Oh dear god, were there three kids with him?" She asked and I nodded, she started mumbling to herself and I only got more nervous as she paced back and forth. I just wanted her to comfort me, tell me this was all a dream, but I knew that wasn't true, "Mason you need to get your brother." She said.

"How, he told me to leave, he's facing them by himself." I said and he she just shook her head.

"No, you got here through electricity, which means you can go back, then you get your brother and you get out of there." She said and I just shook my head as I looked at her, I was not going to leave her when she seemed to so freaked out, "Sweetie you need to do this, or else they're going to take Benny away." She said and my eyes went wide as I thought of that.

"Ok." I whispered and she smiled as she placed a kiss on my forehead. I took a deep breath and thought of our living room as I bent down and looked at the power outlet in front of me, "Please bring me to the right place." I whispered before reaching out and I gasped as I felt that same static feeling go through me. A bright light came across my vision and I smiled as I found myself right behind the four people that had barged into my house.

"Mason." Benny whispered and I smiled as I ran foward and tackled the shorter boy to the ground. That distracted them enough and I quickly got off of him before going to my brother, "What are you doing here, I thought I told you to leave." He said and I just shook my head as I stood beside him.

"Dude, we're twins, you're always going to have to put up with me." I said and he smirked as he nodded, "Now come on, I can get us out of here." I said and he raised an eyebrow at me as I smiled and grabbed his hand. I sucked in a breath as I tried to get the concentration into me and with a struggled I managed to get the electric current in the outlet in front of me to send us flying back to the school.

"How'd you do that?" He asked as he scrambled away from me.

"I have no clue, mom told me to do it." I said and he just looked at me in shock as I looked at him, "What about you, how can you stop a boy with super strength and be able to force me to leave just with words?" I asked and he shrugged as he got up on his feet and helped me up as well.

"I think we might have bionics." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"No shit sherlock!" I said and he glared at me as he looked around the corner for any signs of us being followed. "Come on, mom can explain this." I mumbled before running down the hall and towards our mom's office where I could see her still pacing inside. Silently freaking out as she worried about us.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" She exclaimed as she saw us and I smiled as she pulled us into a hug that nearly crushed me, it was one of her mom hugs. I loved them but I also hated them.

"Mom what's going on, why is dad at the house, why were those kids with him, how come we can do these things, you told us that nothing was wrong with us." Benny went off as soon as she let us go and she just shushed him as she pulled out a small book from her desk.

"Your father was a brilliant scientist." She said with a faint smile on her face, a face she only used when she was looking at old photos or thinking of memories with the three of us, "We were married right out of high school, probably one of the dumbest decisions of my life." She said with a short laugh.

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked, but she kept going.

"Your dad was a wonderful man, but when your Uncle Douglas, his brother, started experimenting on the kids he adopted, I had to do something." She said and we both stayed silent as she flipped through the book and stopped on a page, "He got to you two though, and he injected you with the same serum he injected into the other kids before they were born." She said while showing us the picture.

It was of me, Benny and the three kids that were in our house.

"For two months you were all happy, Adam was only two, Bree was one, and Chase and you two were only a few months old." She said with a loving smile, "But then your father stole the three away from Douglas, and he wanted to take you two away as well, to train you." She said.

"And you said no." Benny said and she nodded.

"I told him no, he couldn't raise you as experiments, so we got a divorce." She said and I frowned, "I took you two with me and moved here, I knw it was only a matter of time before he found you again." She said with a sigh.

"Mom, we're not going with him, you don't have to worry." I said.

On the inside I was screaming because it was just confirmed that I was a freaking bionic super human and that I had the power to do super human things. But on the outside I was trying to stay calm, my mom was telling us about our dad and our past for the first time and I was honestly ecstatic that she was finally telling us aboutt him.

"I know, but it's the only place you'll be safe now, you're powers have surfaced for the first time, and that means they can be glitchy, they can get out of control." she said with a sigh, "We're going to have to discuss this with your father, I promise that this won't be permamnent, but this might be the only way to make you two feel normal again." She said.

"What if I don't want to be normal." Benny said and I raised an eyebrow at my brother as he looked at the two of us, "Mom every single day of our lives people make fun of us for being these outcast kids who won't amount to anthing, now for once in my life I have a purpose, that's huge." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"I know, trust me i know, we'll figure this out once we get your father to sit down and shut his ego down for a second." She said with a small laugh and I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said

**So there it is, the second chapter to Confused, Gifted, and Talented. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to REVIEW! FAVORITE! and all that awesome stuff. Love you guys, have a wonderful day!**


	3. The plan

"Donald." My mother said as we walked into the house. The three kids we had seen before were all standing around, basically waiting for something to do, and our father was nervously pacing back and forth as if something major was about to happen. In reality, that was true, something major had happened, and depending on what happened next, all of our lives could change. That could be considered pretty big.

"May." He said and my mom kept a straight face as we walked into the room. "Let me explain." He started but she quickly cut him off.

"Donald I know what's happened, I know what's going on." She said and he sighed as he sat down in the armchair across from us. "I'll do whatever's necessary to keep my kids safe, nothing more, nothing less." She said and he nodded.

"They'll need to come with me, for at least a month or two." He said and she nodded, "Obviously you can come and visit, they can even stay with you for certain amounts of time, but training is going to be necessary if they want to contain their powers." He said and she nodded once again.

"They aren't lab rats Donald, they're human beings, children." She reminded him and he gave her a solemn look as he knew what she was hinting towards. He had treated us like experiments, kept us in a lab, he had loved us, but after we were changed he had thought of as nothing but experiments.

"I understand May." He said ad she nodded.

"Donald, I was married to you for two years, I know how you think, promise me you're not going to treat my kids like experiments." She said and I could see him visibly wince at the term 'my kids' but I didn't mind. He had been out of the picture for our entire lives, he was no more than a strange to us.

"I promise." He said and she nodded.

"So what's the plan, knowing you, you must have a plan." She said and he nodded.

"They'll come live with me, after training for at least a week they'll have to attend school, act like normal kids that just moved in." He said and I nodded, I looked over at my brother and saw that he was acting a little nervous, as if he wasn't sure whether to trust this man or not, "I can say they're relatives of ours who are just moving into the neighborhood, the school will be easy considering all their records are in their school right now." He said and my mother nodded.

"I can make sure their records are clean." She said and he nodded, "As for their reputations, I can't do anything about that." She said and he frowned as he looked at us, confused.

"Being the twins with a drop out father gives you a bad rep." Benny said and I nodded, "People already think we're freaks for being smart, add a broken family and mom who works at your school, kids find more and more ways to make up stories." He said.

"Like the fact that we were emotionally unstable and one pinch could make us go on a rampage." I said with a chuckle and Benny smirked as he remembered that one. It was actually sort of funny, people were freaking out as we walked past, the pranksters tried to get the rampage to happen. It was entertaining to see the different reactions.

"Very well then, but you'll have these three and my step son Leo to be with you, so you won't be alone at least." He said and I could see my mother frown at the mention of a step son.

"Ok then, what's the next step?" Mom asked.

"A scan of their bionics, obviously Mason has the ability to control and travel through electrical waves, and Benny had a similar amount of strength as Adam along with the power of persuasion." He said and we nodded, "There could be more abilities just lying under the surface, the more we find the more we can control." He said and my mother nodded.

"I'm assuming that will be held in your lab?" She asked and he nodded, "Ok, we'll be there tomorrow, I'll have to give a notice to work in the morning, but we should be there no later than three." She said and he nodded.

"I'll see you three then." He said.

"Mr. Davenport, what about the tests, you said they needed to be detained." Chase said and I narrowed my eyes at him as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Chase, not now." He said but the short boy just shook his head, obviously disturbed by the sudden change in plans, "Chase, you don't understand, these two aren't hostile, before today they didn't even know they had bionics, and trust me, I won't win this battle in any way. Not physically, not emotionally, and most certainly not legally." He said, Chase was at a loss for words, he had obviously not expected a reaction like that.

"Chase, it's alright, you'll have your answers tomorrow." Bree said and he sighed as he looked over at his sister.

"Yeah let that big brain of yours take a break, sip juice out of a coconut, play with a dog, do something that doesn't involve thinking for once." Adam said and I smirked, at least he wasn't all serious about this situation, "All I'm hearing is I have two more people to throw." He said and I frowned.

"You're not throwing me." I said.

"One more person to throw." He corrected.

"Eh I would do the same thing." Benny said as I looked over at him and I rolled my eyes as he smirked.

"Enough with the throwing, you three back on the copter." Donald said and the three of them sighed before walking out of the room and outside, he turned towards us and was about to say something before he stopped himself and cleared his throat, "I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a nod before exiting the room.

"Well that was fun." I said.

**Thanks for your patience! Love all of you! and don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Drop off

A three o' clock the next day Benny and I were all packed and ready to have our lives completely changed.

The whole night we had been shoving stuff in boxes, folding clothes into suitcases, and stressing about the next few months to come.

Benny hadn't even let me sleep in my room last night. He basically pleaded for me to stay with him, and after a bit of confusion I realize he was afraid. Just like I was.

He was afraid of what was to come, and he was afraid that after we moved away we would never be the same again.

"Mason, grab your suitcase we're heading out!" My mom shouted. She had been cold all night long. When we asked her about what to do she responded with a quick and sharp answer of, 'stick together and you'll be fine' and after that she looked away and continued putting away the rest of our stuff.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked as I pulled my suitcase down the stairs and over by my brother.

"Yeah." Benny got out, his voice slightly raspy as he looked down at me, "I'm ok." He promised and I smiled as I continued to pull my suitcase down to the car.

"Mason, Benny, come here." Our mom said as we finished stuffing out belongings into the back of the car and as she looked over at us I could see all the emotions she was hiding the night before in her eyes.

"Mom." I said cautiously and she sniffled as she pulled us into her arms.

"Listen, these kids you'll be living with, they aren't necessarily bad people, in fact if your father raised them the way I think he raised them, then I knew they're good kids." She said as she pulled away and look at the two of us, "They have gifts just like you and they've been working and training all their lives, so if they act like they know a little bit more about this then you, don't lose your temper." She said.

"Mason." Benny said through a fake cough and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm looking at both of you, you're both incredibly smart and I know for a fact that you're going to fit in just fine with those kids and your father." She said and I smiled as she looked so happy yet so sad at the same time.

"We'll come back." Benny whispered as he gave her another hug and I joined in as well as I tried to fight the tears back.

My entire life I had lived with my mom and Benny, we were a team, but now it was all falling apart.

My mom hadn't shed a single tear but she had them in her eyes, and as we loaded into the car I knew why she wasn't crying.

She knew that this wasn't the end, it was just a little detour.

The ride to our father's home was long and silent. They lived in a different town about forty five minutes away but it was far enough that no one would recognize us. I guess that was sort of the point though.

Benny had his headphones on with music blasting and my mother was looking out the window as she drove down the interstate, her eyes never leaving the faded asphalt.

That left me in the back alone with my thoughts.

What would his house look like?

What was his lab like?"

Would his step son like us?

How would his apparent new wife react when she found out he had other kids?

Did he even really want us there as his kids or as bionic experiments?

We're we even welcomed there?

All of these questions raced through my mind as we drove down the road and as I watched the trees and the open fields zip by I couldn't help but feel sad. I was so content in my home with my mom and brother, sure the school was horrible, but it was a peaceful life with people that I loved.

Why couldn't it stay that way?

So many questions and so little answers, that seemed to be my entire life in a nutshell.

"Kids." My mom said and I opened my eyes to see an iron gate in front of the car, "We're here." She said in an almost inaudible voice and I took a breath to calm my nerves as the gates opened and she drove us through.

The house itself was massive. Usually when you thought of large houses you would think of old time mansions with brick walls and elegant designs, but this being the house of Donald Davenport it was high tech, clean cut, and it looked like the home of a billionaire scientist.

So it was exactly what I expected.

"Hey Donnie you got company!" A nasally voice said as we got out of the car and I jumped as I turned around and saw a digital figure on one of the screens outside. "And they look like homeless people." He said. Great so even the digital people here were arrogant jerks.

I wasn't going to last three days in this place.

"May." A familiar voice said and I looked up from getting my suitcase out of the van to see our father standing there with a blank expression on his face, "You don't have to worry about your bags, I can get Adam and Leo to carry those in." He said and I shook my head as he tried to get us to come inside right away.

"We don't need your damn help." I said, instantly regretting how harsh I was being over a simple thing like that. "Sorry." I mumbled as I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and started walking towards the house.

"It's ok, you have every right to be mad at me." He said but I didn't respond as I walked inside.

Damn it, even the inside of the house was high tech. The place was huge, like expected from the outside view of it all, and this was only the living room area, I couldn't even begin to imagine what the rest of the house looked like.

"You must be May." A woman said and Benny and I immediately froze as we saw a darker skinned woman come over and give our mother a hug. She must have been Tasha, our dad's new wife. "That must mean you two are Mason and Benny, it's so great to meet you." She said but we just stared at her.

"You're Tasha?" Benny asked and she nodded.

"That's me, would you two like something to eat I bet that drive made you hungry?" She asked.

"You're not our mom." I snapped again. God, what was with me today? All of my emotions were going crazy and as she just reached the fridge I felt the static electricity in the air amplify and the light above me crackled and sparked before dying out completely. At least it didn't shatter.

"Mason calm down, you don't know how to control your powers yet." My mom said and I nodded.

"Sorry." I mumbled and she smiled.

"Its ok sweetie, it's going to take some getting used to, and Tasha." She said and it seemed like the tension in the air could be cut with a knife as the two women looked at each other, "Thank you for being so accepting of this situation, I don't trust Donald with my kids but I do trust you." She said and Tasha smiled.

"Thank you, and I promise that nothing bad will happen to your kids as long as they're under my watch." She said and I smiled.

She seemed to be the only normal person from the family so far.

"Mom, Adam's trying to use Chase as a human javelin again!" An unfamiliar voice said and I frowned as a small boy with the same complexion as Tasha came into the room. He was scrawny and was definitely a video game due to the fact that he had a Minecraft shirt on underneath his black hoodie.

"Leo, meet Mason and Benny, they're going to be staying here for a while." Tasha said, but as the boy looked over he didn't seem so annoyed anymore and looked at the two of us in confusion.

"Why are they in our house?" He asked.

"Leo!" Our father said before flashing us an apologetic smile, "Leo let me clarify, this is Mason and Benny, my kids." He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"We don't want to be though." I mumbled and Benny jabbed me in the side as he caught on to what I said and I tried not to wince at the sudden pain on my side as I plastered a smile on my face.

"You have kids?" He asked and the older man nodded, "Cool, now what are we going to do about the whole nerd being turned into track and field equipment?" He asked and I smirked, he was just as random and skittish as Benny was.

"Leo just tell them to come upstairs." Tasha said and he nodded before running back down the way he came from. "Sorry about him, it takes some getting used to but eventually you get used to the mayhem that happens in this house." She said with a slight smile.

"Ok." Mom said and I frowned as I looked over and saw her and our dad bringing in the last of our stuff from the car, I hadn't even noticed they left the room, "I'll see you this weekend ok." She said and I felt fresh tears threatening to fall as she pulled us into a hug, "I promise you that this is a good thing, and I promise you that you're in good hands." She said and I smiled.

"I love you mom." I whispered.

"I love you too." Benny repeated.

"I love you both, now behave yourself, Benny no telling your sister what to do and Mason no short circuiting any of the appliances." She said with a slight laugh and I smiled as she brushed some hair out of my face and looked down at me before looking at Benny, "You two are going to learn some great things, just pay attention and listen, I promise that all these questions running through your heads will be answered in no time." She said.

"Bye mom." I said while giving her one last hug and she sighed as she gave us a wave goodbye.

"Take care of them." She finally said before walking out of the house and as soon as the door closed Benny pulled me into his arms and I felt his body shake as he held back tears.

"It's going to be ok." I whispered and he sniffled as I held onto him as tightly as he was holding onto me.

"I know, I'm just scared." He said as he pulled away and I smiled as I wiped the tears off of his cheeks. My brother was my best friend, even when he was having his worst days I would bet here to pick him up.

And at a moment like this we only had each other.

**Sorry that it's late, would you believe me if I said that things in my life have took a plummet downhill? No, ok, just know that I'm sorry I've been gone so long and I promise to start updating more, but you have to be patient. Some people need time to de-stress and right now I'm one of those people.**

**Thank you for the support, and don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Love you guys**


End file.
